Sister
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Makarov brings Piper to the guild so she can have a home and to keep a eye on her. The power she has is something to fear. Most of the guild don't know about it. One of the guild members wants to get to know her like no one has ever. Piper is looking for her two older brothers. When she finds them they do not know who she is. Will they be a family once more or will they die?
1. One Raining Night

_**Hello my minions! ! Doing a FairyTail fanfiction. All rights go to their rightful owner. All I own is the plot and OCS. I hope you like this story.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: One Raining Night**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

The Fairytail guild is sitting around the guild hall. Its a dark raining night and no one really wanted to get out into it. Makarov was sitting on the bar watching Gray trying to talk with the new girl Erza. Then the doors burst open the ran and wind blew into the guild hall. Every head turned to see a young girl walk in the fell over. Lisanna ran over to her and every one slow went over.

Makarov looked down at the girl and felt sorry for her. Cause she has dried blood all over her face and she is very thin. "We need to take her to the back room so she can rest." Makarov said and Laxus came over and picked the girl up. Every one was as shocked to see him do that. But they followed him to the back room. Gray looked at the girl when Laxus put her on the bed. "Lisanna can you clean her up some?" Makarov asked her and she smiled and nodd her head.

Lisanna got a wash cloth and a bucked of warm water. Gray sat there and watched as Lisanna washed the blood from the girls face. "What did you think happened to her?" Gray asked Lisanna as he sat down next to the girl. "I don't know but ether she is a fast healing or this isn't her blood." Lisanna said as she picked up the bucket of red water. Gray looked at Lisanna confused. "What do you mean?" Gray asked as he stood up and followed her out of the room. "She's covered in a lot of blood and for her size she should have bleed out. So this isn't her blood but I what don't know is what could have happened to her to be covered in blood." she said softly.

Gray didn't know what to think to that. Makarov came over to them. "How is she?" he said as he looked into the bucket that is filled of water and blood. "Good. She need's rest and a few good meals." Lisanna said. Makarov nodded his head. Like the others he was thinking the same thing. What happened to his girl and did she know about their guild. Gray snuck back into the room and sat with the girl.

She rolled over and Gray heard something. Gray moved his head closer to her and she was mubbling in her sleep. At first he couldn't hear what she was mubbling then he started to get a few words. "Ice-make cold." more mubbling. "Keys we hold." more mubbling. "Find your balance in Fai-" she said then she rolled away from him and he couldn't here anymore of what she was saying. I wounder what she was talking out. Was she a mage like him.

 _ **Three day's later**_

It was three day's later before the girl got up. Gray stayed with her and when she jerked awake Gray smiled at her. Her neon green eyes didn't look like a kids eyes but a killer. "Where the hell am I?" she said and her voice sounded aweful. It was like she screamed her self horse. "Your at Fairy Tail." Gray said to her. She looked around the room before she looked at Gray. "How long have I been out?" she asked him. Gray heard her stomach growled.

"You been out for three days." he said and her eyes grew wide and filled with rage. "I'm four days behind! I need to leave!" she said as she jumped out of the bed. "You cant! You need to heal and eat." he said but she was walking towards the door. Gray ran after her. "I don't care! I need to go before I lose them!" she growled and they walked into the main hall. Every one looked towards them and Makarov came over to them. "What is going on?" he asked as he looked at Gray.

"I need to leave!" she growled with rage and Makarov can feel a low but very powerful magic coming off her. "Why do you have to leave so soon?" he asked cause he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. "They know where she is! I will make them tell me!" she growled as she walked to the door. Some of her wounds reopened and blood slowly trickled out and fell on to the floor.

"She don't give up." Laxus said and the girl just didn't give a fuck. She heard him but right now she has to get to them. She needs to find her mother. "Your hurt you need to heal or your going to die." Mira said with rage. "I rather die then to lose her." was all she said before she left the guild. "Why did we just let her leave like that?!" Gray yelled at his guild master. Makarov didn't know why he didn't stop her. It felt like something was stopping him and he didn't feel her do it.

"I don't know why Gray. But if she wanted to leave then we have no right to stop her." he said and Gray left the room. He was so pissed off at him for not stopping her. She is the same age as him. But Gray left a little to soon. Cause when he left Makarov was summoned to the Magic Council. When Marakov got there he didn't know what was going on. "Good Makarov you are here. Now we can get started. There is a dark assassin guild out there right now. They are looking for something or someone, they are killing a lot of people and we need the four of you. You are all part of the ten wizard saints. You have the power to stop them before they kill anymore. You must find them and destory them." said the head council man.

Makarov and the over three wizard saints nodded then headed out to hunt down the assassin guild. They packed up and headed out to see if they can find the guild and take them out before they kill again.

 _ **Makarov's pov**_

Its been a week and we still haven't found the assasin guild yet. We been following them from one town to the next, but we are always to late. I was getting the feeling we are getting closer to them. It looks like they are getting slowed down by something or someone. I found a few of the guild members dead and how they died looked very painful. I could still feel a powerful magic here. It was fuild by rage and grife. This magic feels like the girls but on a bigger scale.

 _ **Was she hunting down this guild?**_ I thought to my self. We kept on going till we felt a powerful magic pules hit us from the town ahead of us. We took off running towards the town. As we just took our first few steps into the town we heard a roar that I never heard before. I made us cover up our ears. There was body's of the assasin guild on the ground. Some of them has been torn apart, while others looked like they got turned inside out.

I never seen magic used like this before. Then a voice screamed out. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! I KNOW YOU KNOW! AFTER YOU CAME SHE LEFT ME!" that voice sounded like that girl. We ran deeper into the town but the deeper we went the more bodys we saw. The assassin guild have a lot of members but with the bodys we saw their numbers are going down. Then we came to the middle of the town I saw the girl from that night.

The magic that is coming off her didn't feel like a normal wizards power. This was something more powerful then a wizard. "She and the rest will never come back." said the guild master who is badly hurt. "Wait lets see what happens." I said cause I didn't want anyone getting hurt. Beside I want to see how this ends. The girl had tears in her neon green eyes. "If that is true then there is no need for you and your guild to live." she said and then it felt like time slowed down. Cause the guild went to kill her but with wave of her hand they burst into black flames.

They screamed out in pain and then their body's turned to ash and blew away. Then she fell to her knees and started to cry. "MOTHER! COME BACK! !" the girl screamed with sorrow in her voice. I felt so bad for her. She just wants her mother but I think this guild made her live. I slowly walked over to the crying girl. She looked up at me and I could still feel her power coming off her. I was a little scared that she might kill me. "Why does both of my family leave me? What is wrong with me that they don't want me?" she asked me as more tears spild from her eyes.

I didn't know what to say to her. "I don't know child. Its hard to say with people. Some have a good reason for leaving and others just leave cause they don't want to be around their familys anymore. If you want you can come back to Fairy Tail. We have room for you." I said cause she is just a little girl that need a place, beside that I can keep a eye on her. The power she has needs to be watched. The other three knew that to.

The girl looked like she was spacing out and then she started to sing a little. _**"You cannot hide from me, 'cause we are family. Just let the beast inside, takeover don't you cry. If you stay close to me."**_ she sang nd her voice is so beautiful you wouldn't think she could kill with out blinking a eye. When she was done it look like she snapped out of what she was in. "Why would you want a beast like me in your guild for?" she said to me in a low tired voice. I smiled softly at her. "Your not a beast child. Your just griving you lost two homes. You just want a place to call home. Lets get you back to the guild." I said softly.

Then I picked her up but then everything started to get fix. "Can somone go into the forest and let the people know that is safe to come home." she said and one of the others nodded and left. "What is your name child?" I asked her. "Piper." Piper said in a tired voice. Then she fell asleep and I told the others since it was done I'm heading back to my guild.

Once I was back at the guild I put Piper back in the healing wing. We patched her up and let her sleep so she can heal. I went to tell the others that Piper is going to be joining our guild. Every one seemed to be ok with it. Gray looked even more happier then anyone. He went to sit with her while she healed. I wonder why he is so into her. I don't think they have meant before. So why is Gray wanting to be around her for?


	2. Guild Life

Chapter 2: Guild Life

 _ **Piper's pov**_

I woke up few day's later and my stomach was talking to me. The boy with dark blue hair was fast asleep in the chair next to mine. I saw him when I first woke up here. Why would he be here for. He looks the same age as me, kinda cutie. Then he started to wake up and saw me staring at him. He blushed a little before he smiled at me. "Good your up. How are you feeling?" he asked me.

I moved my body and it has healed. "Good now. I'm Piper." I said to him. He smiled at me. "Thats good to hear. Its nice to meet you Piper I'm Gray." Gray said as he held out his hand towards me. I smiled back at him before I shook his hand. "If your feeling up to it. We can go get something to eat." Gray said and when he said that my stomach roared for me to feed it. Gray chuckled when he heard my stomach roared. "Let's get you some food." Gray said to me.

Gray took me threw the guild then out side. The sun hit me and I growled a little cause its to bright. I walked threw town with Gray as he talked about how great Fairy Tail. I listened as he took me to his favorite place to eat. Gray is paying for me so we got our food and started to eat. "Gray?" I said after a while of eating. "Yes Piper?" Gray said with a smile as he looked at me. "What kind of mage are you?" I asked him.

"I'm a Ice-Make Mage. What about you?" Gray said and I smile. "Nice. I'm a Dragon Slayer Mage." I said and his mouth opened. "Really? That is awesome." Gray said making me blush. "Yes really. My mother was a dragon." I said softly. Cause I really miss my mother. Gray put his hand over mine. "I'm sorry Piper." he said to me. I smiled a little at him. "Thank you Gray. I will find her one day." I said.

Gray smiled at me. "I will help you if you like." he said and I blushed at him. "Why would you do that for?" I asked him. "Cause I don't want to see you sad or in pain anymore." Gray said and there is something in his voice that made my heart fell warm. "Thanks Gray. When we get back to the guild would you like to take a job with me?" I asked him.

The smile Gray had on his face made me blush a little more. "Sure I would like that. We can take a easy job for your first one." Gray said with a smile. "Ok sounds good to me." I said and then we started to finish up then we headed back to the guild hall. Every one looked at us. . .no wait they are looking at me. I can smell fear from some of them. Gray took me to the job board. We looked at the jobs.

None of the job's looked good. "What about this one?" Gray said as he pointed to a easy one. "That's to easy. Let's find something a little harder." I said as I eyed the others. So far nothing was popping out. Then I came to one that jumped out. It was to take down a few monsters. "What about this one?" I said as I pointed to it. Gray moved his pretty eyes to the poster. "That sounds a little to much for us to handle." Gray said and I took it. "If you don't want to do it with me I can do it by my self." I said to him. "I can help but I dont think we can take on six of them at the same time." Gray said. "You take one and I can take on the other five." I said to Gray.

He looked at me with shock. "You can take on five at the same time?" he said to me. "Yep. Lets go and talk to Makarov." I said and Gray followed me. Makarov took the poster and looked at it. "Piper will you make sure Gray comes back in one piece?" he said to me. "I will make sure nothing happens to him." I said and Gray looked at us confused. "You can take the job. I will let them know you are on your way." Makarov said to us. Then me and Gray turned around. "If you need to pack then I will wait here." I said to him.

"It wont take me long to pack. You can come to my room if you like." he said and I nodded as I followed him to his room. It was a ok size and I sat on his bed while he packed. "Do you need to pack?" he asked me as he got done. "No I don't need to pack." I said and he looked at me. "Beside's being a Dragon Slayer I have requip magic." I said and he looked at me. "Like Erza." Gray said and I don't know who this Erza is. She must be a member of the guild. I really haven't meant a lot of the others.

"I guess." I said as we left his room. "She has requip magic as while." he said to me. "Kool. So do you want to take the train or walk?" I said to him. "I dont have money for the train so we be walking." Gray said to me. "Sounds good to me. I like walking cause you get to see stuff you don't get to see on a train." I said as we walked out of the guild. "That is so true." Gray said with a smile as we headed out of town. Gray and I talked and he showed me some of his Ice-Make magic.

Gray made a ice water lily and I smiled. "Water lily's are my favorite." I said and he blushed a deep red. "I didn't know they where your favorite." he said softly to me. "No one knew beside's my mother and. . .my family before." I said softly. "I really sorry if this is bring up painful memeries." Gray said softly to me. "Its ok Gray. Its going to take some time but the pain will fade. . .I hope." I said as we walked on. I looked at Gray and he had his clothes on.

"What the hell Gray! What happened to all your clothes?" I said but he just had his underwear on. Gray looked down and blushed really hard. "I'm sorry! !" Gray yelled as he started to put on his clothes. I couldn't help but to laugh a little cause the look on his face was to funny. "You ok over there?" Gray said after a while and it took me a while to stop laughing. "Sorry but that look on your face was to funny." I said to him as I wiped tears from my face. "I'm sorry about that Piper. Its something I do with out thinking." Gray said in a low sad voice.

I put my hand into his. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said to Gray. The pain in his voice I know there is a painful story right behind his pain. He looked at him. "Thanks Pips. My teacher was the one that got me into it." he said and I opened my mouth to speap. "Before you ask it was part of my training. To help me get us to the cold. It just stuck to me. I really don't think about it and it just happens." Gray said to me.

"Its ok Gray. I understand how that happens. My training with my mother did something like that to me." I said and its true some times I would take off my clothes with out thinking, but lately its just been my top. So that is with I were my bikini top under my tops. "Really you take off your clothes?" Gray said with a smile on his face. I blushed hard. "Yes." I said softly. "That's is something. I'm glade I'm not going to be the only one stiping at the guild." Gray said with a red face.

"Yep we both can do it." I said as we kept on walking. I looked down and noticed that my hand was still in his. Gray didn't seem to mind me holding his hand. It felt nice just touching another being. After mother left I been on the hunt after that dark guild and looking for her. I didn't get to be around other and just do this. All I touched was blood and ash. "I can't wait to see the other's face's when you stip the first time." Gray chuckled and I shock my head at him.

As the day went on we got to know chest other better. We are becoming friends and Gray didn't let go of my hand. The only times we stopped was for food or water, but now the sun was going down. "We should set up camp." I said to him. "Yea its not fun traveling at night." Gray said. So we picked out a spot by a river. Gray went to get wood and I went fishing. I dove into the water and I can hold my breath for a very long time.

So by the time I came back up I had six ok size fish. Gray looked at me as I swam over to him. He helped me out of the water before he took the fish. "You gut the fish and I start the fire." I said to him. "Sounds good to me have fun." When Gray said that it sounded like he had the easy job. If I wasn't a Dragon Slayer it would have been. I got down on my hand's and knees and blew softly on the wood. My fire breath started to warm up the wood. Its been a while since I used it, but it didn't take me long to get a fire started.

"Good job Piper." Gray said and I could tell he was mad a little. "Thank since I got the fire started I can help you." I said as I walked over to him and sat down in front of him. I took a fish and took off the scales and gutted it. "For a girl you know how to gut and descale the fish." Gray said with a smile.

"Yep. Mother showed me how to live off the land and hunt. That's how I fed my self." I said and Gray looked at me. "That must have been fun and hard." he said to me. "Yep it was. At first it was very hard but after I knew how do to it. It became a lot of fun. If you like I can show you some of the things I learn?" I said to him. "I would like that a lot." Gray said.

When the first was ready we put them by the fire. I requiped into some try clothes and Gray watched me. "That is so cool." he said to me. "It comes in handy and I don't really have to carry a bag with me." I said and he nodded. We sat beside each other and the wind blew a little. Winter is coming and I need to get some warmer clothes. Gray pulled me closer to him. "Thanks." I said as I put my head on his arm. "Your welcome Pips." Gray said. That is the second time he called me pips. I didn't think he gave me a nickname already so I just pushed it out of my head.

I really like it when he calls me pips. "The fish smells good." Gray said to me. I smiled a little. "Yes it does." I said and my stomach was growling again. "It be done soon." Gray said with a chuckle in his voice. "I know." I said with a blush cause I know my face turned pink again. "You know Pips you look cute when you turn pink like that." he said and now I know my face is a bloodred. He laughed again and I just bite him. "Ow!" Gray laughed.

I went to check the fish and it was done. I handed him a fish and I moved the others away from the fish so they don't over cook. Then I took one and went back to Gray's side and we started to eat. We didn't talk while we ate all the fish. After we got done with the fish and burned the bones I snuggled into Gray's side and started to fall asleep. Guild Life isn't so bad. I think I'm going to like being in Fairy Tail.


End file.
